


That Which Is Given

by Peredhel (anghraine)



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Peredhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over a thousand years before Aragorn's time, his ancestor Arvedui claimed the throne of Gondor as the husband of Princess Fíriel of Gondor, and heir of Isildur himself.  The council of Gondor considered and rejected his claims.</p><p>Both sides ignored the actual law of Númenor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which Is Given

Fear, such as he had not felt for years, coiled in the Steward’s gut. He knew he held the future of all the Dúnedain in his hands. The Council would follow where he led.

Far away, in the scattered and disputed lands of Arnor, Malbeth the Seer declared, “Though a choice will come to the Dúnedain, and if they take the one that seems less hopeful, then your son will change his name and become king of a great realm. If not, then much sorrow and many lives of men shall pass, until the Dúnedain arise and are united again.”

“Isildur relinquished Gondor to the heirs of Anárion,” Pelendur said slowly. “The heirs of Isildur have no claim, for they are not of Gondor.”

The councillors nodded, smiling. He knew that they, and all the Dúnedain of Gondor, were united in that regard.

“Only usurpers have ever claimed the throne through their wives.”

_Tar-Míriel_ was in every mind and on many tongues. Nobody had forgotten, would ever forget, least of all Pelendur who woke with visions of the Fall in his eyes.

“The throne of Númenor should have been Míriel’s, and Vanimeldë’s, and Alcarin’s,” he said. “That is our only precedent. We have not forgotten Anducal and Ar-Pharazôn?”

“It is a time of war,” protested Hador of Anórien. “Eärnil, now -- ”

“Perhaps,” said the Lord of Dol Amroth dryly, “we might have better fortunes if our ruler does _not_ ride to war. Certainly we would have more constant leadership.”

“We will make no answer to Arvedui’s claim,” declared Pelendur. “To carry on a protracted debate when the matter is already decided would be ridiculous. Only a direct descendant of Anárion through the male line may claim the throne. Are we agreed, gentlemen?”

Several weeks later, Pelendur knelt before the great throne. He could have said without hyperbole that he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. But instead, he said,

“Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor, and to the Lord of the realm, to speak and to be silent, to do and to let be, to come and to go, in need or plenty, in peace or war, in living or dying, from this hour henceforth, until my lord release me, or death take me, or the world end. So say I, Pelendur son of Valandil, Steward of -- ” He could no longer say _the High King_ with any sort of composure “-- Gondor.”

“And this do I hear, Fíriel daughter of Ondoher, Ruling Queen of Gondor, and I will not forget it, nor fail to reward that which is given: fealty with love, valour with honour, oath-breaking with vengeance . . .”

And Malbeth the Seer blinked in astonishment.

**Author's Note:**

> Throughout their deliberations, Pelendur and the Council repeatedly refer to figures from Númenórean history:
> 
> (Tar-)Míriel - the last rightful Queen of Númenor. Her cousin first forced her to marry him, then usurped her throne, ultimately leading to her death, his perpetual entombment, and the absolute destruction of Númenor.
> 
> (Tar-)Vanimeldë - a Ruling Queen with little interest in the job. Her husband not only ruled in her stead, but continued doing so after her death, when their son should have inherited the throne.
> 
> (Tar-)Alcarin - Vanimeldë's son, the rightful heir to the throne of Númenor.
> 
> (Tar-)Anducal - Vanimeldë's usurping husband.
> 
> (Ar-)Pharazôn - Míriel's usurping husband.


End file.
